


honey vs pinky

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-23
Updated: 2008-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Massu as “Honey” from the AiQ skits and Koki as “Skanky chick from the Pinky dance” – Tegoshi and Nakamaru learn that sharing is caring!





	honey vs pinky

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tegoshi puts his finger to his chin, tapping it in thought. “I can’t decide. Nakamaru, what do you think?”

As Nakamaru’s eyes widen at the realization that the decision relies on him, Massu looks appalled that Tegoshi didn’t pick him. Since he’s wearing a dress, he looks even more scary. “Masuda,” he says immediately, not wanting to feel the wrath.

Except that Koki’s wrath is worse, especially in heels. “What the _fuck_ , Yuichi, I do this so much better than he does.”

“Actually, Koki-kun, you look more like a hooker,” Tegoshi chimes in. “Massu looks like a respectable housewife. There’s really no comparison.”

“What are you saying?” Massu asks, sounding hurt. “That he’s better than me because he puts out?”

“That’s a good point,” Maru says to Koki, hiding behind Tegoshi for safety. “You put out for Jin, not me.”

“Shit,” Koki scoffs, popping his neck and stretching out his back before striding determinedly across the room and plopping into Maru’s lap. “All you had to do was say something.”

There’s a gasp from across the room as Koki grabs Maru by the face and plants one on him, scooting up enough for his skanky dress to ride up his thighs as he straddles Maru’s waist.

Clearly the gasp was from Massu, because Tegoshi leans back like he has absolutely no problem with this arrangement. “You gonna let him do that to your friend, Massu?”

Koki pulls away long enough to say, “My friend first.”

Maru feels oddly superior. For once. He’s a little too preoccupied to enjoy it, though, since Koki’s tongue is doing wicked things in his mouth while he works his hips to ride Maru’s crotch. Right now Maru’s priorities are not determined by his brain, if you know what he means.

He does, however, notice when Koki is pulled away by his weave and flung to the side like a rag doll, landing right on Tegoshi who looks entirely too amused because it’s _Massu_ who did it.

“Bitch is strong,” Koki mutters, and Tegoshi pats his back comfortingly.

Massu ignores him as he sits next to Maru, turning towards him and crossing his ankles. “Does Nakamaru-kun really like those aggressive kind of girls?” he asks in a fake feminine voice, smiling sweetly and fluttering his eyes. “Or would he rather have the kind who will let him lead?”

Maru considers this for about ten seconds before Massu traces his lips with a fingertip and Maru’s testosterone kicks in. He hasn’t seen it for awhile, but it’s definitely there as he practically shoves Massu onto his back and crawls right on top of him. Clearly Massu is allowing him to do so because otherwise he’d be crashing into the opposite wall; instead, he’s spreading his thighs for Maru to settle between and threading his fingers in Maru’s hair.

Next to them, Maru vaguely registers that Koki is pouting – audibly – and Tegoshi is doing his full-body laugh and clapping his hands. He’s glad somebody is amused, because he’s certainly not as his hand finds its way up Massu’s skirt, feeling the firm muscles of his thighs.

“Don’t be jealous, Koki-kun,” Tegoshi says sweetly, a tone that would have been believable three years ago. “ _I_ like the slutty girls.”

“He does,” Massu adds helpfully, pulling away from Maru long enough to pull Maru’s shirt over his head.

Koki looks sadly at Maru, who entirely does not notice.

Sneakily, Tegoshi situates Koki so that he’s sitting on his lap backwards. Reverse cowgirl, if you will. Koki is so preoccupied that he doesn’t even realize that Tegoshi is touching him until both hands are under his skanky skirt and wrapped around his hardening cock. Then, suddenly, watching Maru push apart Massu’s thighs is enjoyable.

“Let’s watch them,” Tegoshi whispers in his ear, pulling him closer so that Koki can feel Tegoshi where it matters. “I want to fuck you while we watch them.”

Koki can’t argue, because nobody argues with Tegoshi; all he can do is hope that Tegoshi will be gentle because Koki is definitely not a homo and has never done this before. While sober. At any rate, the noises that Maru is emitting from the way Massu is rocking beneath him is enough to make it feel good when Tegoshi rips away his thong and touches him in a very private place.

Massu, however, is not _wearing_ any underwear, which Maru finds out the hard way and groans loud enough to vibrate his entire body when he does so. “You win,” he whispers to Massu, who chuckles and pushes Maru’s head down very obviously. Maru is completely M and immediately slides down Massu’s body with absolutely no protest, which is fine because Massu is really S and has no problem thrusting his cock right into Maru’s mouth once Maru disappears under his skirt.

It’s quite a sight, Tegoshi thinks, but that’s as far as he gets because Koki’s really tight and a little bit of a whore with the way he’s pushing back against Tegoshi’s fingers. Not that Tegoshi has done this before – he is every bit the angel that everyone said he is (three years ago) – and miraculously he bends his knuckles just right and hits a spot inside Koki that has him crying out and earning Massu’s attention.

Tegoshi’s eyes meet Massu’s and Tegoshi smirks, like a _see what you could have been having_ , which is kind of redundant since Massu’s getting head from a _beatboxer_ with the best DSL’s next to Akanishi Jin. Not that Tegoshi would know. Angel, remember?

It makes him fuck Koki harder, gasping into Koki’s weave as he watches Massu’s lips part and chest heave with the force of Maru’s suction. He wonders if his own face is flushed cutely, like when he touches himself in the mirror, and if Massu is getting off on watching him too.

Massu’s usually quiet, but he lets out a low grown that has Tegoshi practically thrusting Koki right off of his lap. It’s followed by a small whine because Maru has actually _stopped_ , the bastard, except that now he’s shucking his pants and straddling Massu’s lap as he catches the lube that Tegoshi unknowingly tosses him and looks down at Massu expectantly.

It takes Massu about three seconds to snatch the tube and get to work, because regardless of what everyone says, he’s not really that slow. At least when it comes to matters of the… heart. Within a minute he’s inside Maru, making those beautiful noises again as he bends his knees and snaps his hips up. It allows both Tegoshi and Koki to see _everything_ , which neither one is opposed to as Koki catches up to meet Tegoshi’s rhythm and tries to get him to pull him off at the same time.

Tegoshi scoffs and plants his hands firmly on Koki’s hips, but Koki is persistent and tries again while Tegoshi is busy watching Massu toss his head back and bite his lip. It works the second time, only because Tegoshi is distracted, and it only continues because Koki tightens around him considerably and Tegoshi rather likes that. He moans shamelessly as he struggles to push through the resistance, feeling himself getting close and pressing his lips to the back of Koki’s neck for some type of intimacy.

Maru’s eyes roll back into his head when Massu grabs for his cock and strokes diligently. Both of their noises get louder, Maru’s more of a shriek while Massu’s breath seems to be running away from him. Tegoshi watches them come together and it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. Koki too – he can’t even be sad that Maru chose Massu over him if they can create that kind of magnificence together.

Not to mention, he thinks Tegoshi’s bigger. But he’ll keep that thought to himself, particularly since it’s the last thing he gets to think before he comes so hard that he feels like he’s about to break. Tegoshi thrusts deep inside him a few more times before he stills and lets out the most obscene moan Koki has ever heard.

Massu is eyeing them amusedly when Tegoshi can see straight again. He appears to have caught his breath for the time being, for which Tegoshi is relieved, but he also has a very naked Nakamaru curled up on top of him, snuggling with his bunched up dress and falling right to sleep.

Tegoshi dons a similar expression when Koki falls to the side and follows Maru’s grand lead. He meets Massu’s gaze and rolls his eyes, not even bothering to fix his pants as he walks over to sit next to Massu’s head. Like it’s an afterthought, he leans down and pecks Massu on the lips. “You know you’re a prettier girl than Koki.”

Massu grins. “Yeah, but you’re prettier than all of us.”

“I know,” Tegoshi replies, kissing Massu again while the other two snooze on obliviously.


End file.
